1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-357555 discloses a connector with a housing having a cavity that penetrates the housing in forward and backward directions. The connector also includes a terminal fitting that can be inserted into the cavity. The terminal fitting has a tubular main portion with a bottom wall and a locking hole is formed in the bottom wall. A tongue extends from the front edge of the bottom wall and is folded back into the main portion. An extending end of the tongue is supported on the inner surface of the bottom wall behind the locking hole. Thus, the tongue is supported at two points. A lock projects into the cavity and has a locking projection. The locking projection enters the main portion and engages the front edge of the locking hole to prevent the terminal fitting from coming out backward from the cavity.
The above-described tongue is premised on a two-point support, and hence the extending end of the tongue is located behind the rear edge of the locking hole. As a result, a dimension of the locking hole in forward and backward directions is restricted. The amount that the locking projection can enter the locking hole also is restricted. Furthermore, a shear area of the locking projection is restricted. Thus, the lock may not exert a sufficient holding force to resist a rearward pulling force on the terminal fitting.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a sufficient holding force for preventing a terminal fitting from coming out backward while miniaturizing the terminal fitting.